Cizqua Lightcaster
Appearance ... Characteristics and Personality ... Backstory At an early young age, Cizqua was a prodigy of the once famed Lightcaster family, she was said to be next in line to become the head state and to be its beacon to the world by assuming the current standing of Pope and to raise the family to its former glory. At her childhood she was taught the Lightcaster way of divinity, ideology and religion which is “''Money is the root of good and evil, Blessed and the Damned, Rich and the Poor, Healthy and Diseased. With Man it is disasterous but with the Lightcaster can it only be Holy by acquiring the root shall the Lightcaster achieve his goal”. By the age of 5 she was practicing and playing '''Black Jack' with elders and having her valued candies received as gifts from her mother and father as wager. As she reach her early childhood by the age of 10 her father instead of giving dolls and dress as presents, provided her with a pair of dice, a pack of playing cards, and magical holographic stones that contains the recording of basic gambling bluffs, feints and techniques. At her coming of age, 14, She was left to fend off for herself as her father sent her out to live amongst the most compulsive of gamblers at well know casinos, she was told to never return until she has defeated all gamblers on the country, By the age of 18, as her father looks upon her, suddenly fell down to his knees started crying and rushed to hug her daughter, as she came back to the Lightcaster household not as the defenseless little girl they once knew but a veteran of sleight of hand, bluff and betting. She was entitled “'The Gambling Immaculate'”, it was said that once she looks at your pocket gold, you will immediately feel signs of light heartedness and willingness to donate it without the need of putting it to wager. When Cizqua reached adulthood at the age of 21 she was already a high member of the upper echelons of the Lightcaster Family, Her very word was enough to put the council to action. At the same age she met her old friend Bishop Lightcaster, her adoptive family member who she taught how to survive with the Lightcaster’s way, was told that he accomplished a great feat at Oaksberry, and has been given the status “'Saint'” the highest rank a Lightcaster can get in the society, by its people and has been admitted at an upstart guild that later, no man will ever forget, “'The Regicides'”. Hearing the news, and devastated by the disgrace Bishop befell to and not being a pure Lightcaster, She wondered what is she still missing , ashamed of her status. She has dedicated herself out on a conquest to get her the status of a Saint, a Saint that will surpass Bishop’s status, A Saint that all people will bow down to, A saint worthy of the Lightcaster way. Thus started her perilous journey towards the most exotic of places, normal businessman and risk takers wouldn’t even dream of going. Thief infested alleyways and Debt indebted townsfolk, From the Northern most casinos to the southern most banks. She tried to find true “'Monetary Enlightenment'”. Age 25, she has circumnavigated the world, fell dead on her knees, and dropped on the floor, weak and frail for the 4 years of her journey unsuccessful. She laid to die on unfamiliar soil, as going back to her mother and father at her current state will bring disgrace greater than death. As she was closing her eyes to embrace the void, A child and her mother found her, looked down and thought she was a beggar. She couldn’t surmise what they were saying but she heard a faint little voice, “'Here you go Missy, My mom said to give this to you, I didn’t want to give this to you because I want to buy a piece candy but she said that if I showed goodness to other person, She’ll buy me a whole pouch full of them' ”And puts it in Cizqua’s hand. She slowly hears them walk away, she felt and touched the artifact and by sensation, it was something she will never mistake of any other items, it was a gold coin. She couldn’t understand why the little girl gave the coin she wanted to buy candy with, She was brought up with the philosophy of Win your wagers and haul every wealth there is for the taking as any gamblers and any Lightcaster members will do, but this little girl exchanged her coin to achieve something that may/may not even happen. To be bought a full pouch of caramel goodness with just a series of word to held on to without any written contracts or agreement. Her mind in total disarray, felt the world stopped and she felt the darkness consumes her, and out of the whirling abyss, She heard a voice. “'What is thy name, My Child'” She suddenly opened her eyes. And to her surprise. She saw a woman, garbed in black yukata with gold ornaments on her body looking down at her. Cizqua shocked and dumbfounded in disbelief asked “'Who are you?'”. The woman laughed and told her “'Good Heavens, You are one of my followers and you have no knowledge of my name, child? Have you not heard of me on your lineage’s teachings'”. Cizqua still dazed on what is happening asked “'Am I dead? Are you the reaper? Is this the afterlife? Have I failed and disgraced my family?'” The woman said “'You silly girl, of course not you are very much still alive, but this is a passing of time for you and me, Your present and my Loop'”. “'My name is Daikokuten, The God of Commerce and Prosperity, the patron of gamblers, bankers and the likes, you can call me Daiko for short *winks'” As the woman was speaking suddenly she stood up and was facing the woman. Daiko said “'Child, do you understand now what is needed for you to ascend to sainthood?”. '''Cizqua replied “'Do you mean the coin? But, Miss Daiko it doesn’t make any sense, Don’t humans yearn always to have what he likes tangibly and not just a piece of suggestion that may or may not come true? Isn’t that why we invented monetary values, for us to get tangible aspirations of what we want in life'” Daiko replied “'That is very much true, child. Even I as a God of Commerce and Prosperity agrees to it. But the question lies, How would you produce more with the people around you agree to it as well?, Have you ever thought of it, Child?” Cizqua replies “'''What the Hell, I still don’t get it”. Daiko replied. “'giggles* Child, You need to let the money be water, for it to be supplied to persons, you need to let it go. Have you ever wondered why the Lightcaster family stagnated in prospering, it is because your forefathers were afraid of risking it to the people than themselves, the banks and charity work'”. Cizqua said “'I never, I.. I… was wrong. I was blinded of my personal greed that I became stagnate along with the rest of my clan'”. Daiko “'It is not too late my child, I have been watching you since you were just this size *puts hand on Cizqua’s childhood height* *giggles* I saw potential of greatness in you. Only a handful of my followers can see me in my phantasmal form, and most of them achieved greatness and enlightenment afterwards, unfortunately for your childhood friend, Bishop. He strayed away from my teachings as a result he wasn’t able to be enlightened and see me. But for you it’s different. With this you are able to ascend to sainthood and possibly restore your family’s name to its former glory. All you have to do is let go and acknowledge me *winks'” Cizqua replied “'Yes, It’s clear now. I can.. no I will achieve greatness'” Daiko said “'Good girl, go forth Child, make your name echo through the parchments of history. Should you need my guidance, you know where to find me'”. Cizqua then woke up, stood up and was on a busy alley and saw the little girl who gave her the coin, crying. Her mother wasn’t able to buy her a pouch of candies. Saddened at the scene, Cizqua emptied her pockets for any spare gold coins, it wasn’t many but it would suffice. Went to the candy store right beside the street she collapsed and bought the pouch, and gave it to the little girl, It was said that the sky that afternoon was dark and cloudy due to incoming rain, but suddenly a soft ray of light shone where the little girl and Cizqua stood while giving the pouch of candy. It was said that it looked like an immaculate act of heaven. The townsfolk around, rather than just seeing a normal woman giving candies to a little girl, caught a glimpse of what would be, immortalized as a legendary tale written only in the books of old. A woman, no, A saint giving kindness to whomsoever deserves it, along the saint they saw a glimpse of a figure, an Old God, forgotten, but shining brightly, as if a gem hidden away for only the worthy to find and see. The townsfolk fell down on to their knees, tears started flowing down, and they started to present their valuables as offering to what is now only mentioned as. “'A Saint’s Ascension'” And the rest they say is history. Age 25, Cizqua returned to his home at the Lightcaster Estate. Upon arriving, her mother and father, saw their daughter returning not only as a Lightcaster member, but something else entirely, It is as if they saw a God garbed in human skin in front of their eyes, tears started to flow down and both her parents hugged at her return. Upon reaching the upper echelons, The elders bowed down and presented valuable offerings to her. “'A saint has arrived'” They mentioned, Cizqua, with feeling of content and enlightenment, told them “'Mother, Father, Everyone, I shall make our family known once more'”. Age 26 Cizqua, travelled from the Lightcaster Estate to the Moon, It is written that the moon was part of the old kingdom, where untold riches not fit for men have been kept. Seeing this as the opportunity, Saint Cizqua marched with the Lightcaster’s 52nd Crusade Platoon to the moon to unearth the riches, a feat, worthy of persons called, Saint. This expiditon will echo among the history of our time. Story Joining the Regicides Cizqua was travelling to the moon with the 52nd Lightcaster Crusade Platoon to unearth the riches hidden on the Old Kingdom. During the excavation, the Lightcaster Crusade was forced to evacuate due to shipment issue. Unfortunately, Cizqua got left behind Chapter V: Uncreation Trivia * ... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regicide Protagonists Category:Lightcasters Category:Saints Category:Mages